Talk:Featured Articles/Losers/Archive/2006
Ann Coulter Nominated by --Fairy Incognito Yes +1 --Fairy Incognito No +1 The article mocks her. She is "Rush Limbaugh in a miniskirt" and I think Stephen would be saddened at the way she is portrayed. --Fuzzy 21:05, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 -- This article has only negative things to say about Ms. Coulter, yet it goes on to say that she is full of Truthiness. That's a bit of a contradiction. Is it possible for a person with such a repulsive description be truthy? --Bulldog 23:00, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1I am going to have to agree, this article does need more than the fixing of one red link. It needs a complete make-over. Something that focuses on her GOP-feminine wiles.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:40, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - The article is full of contradictions. Shes a Beautiful republican, but shes as evil as Hitler? Its almost as if youre trying to say republicans are evil or something.--Lewser 06:19, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 -Thruth Monger 10:26, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Ditto to all of the above Not Yet +1 Has only one red link: Maria Shriver, the original Skeletor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) LOST (1 yes, 5 no, 0 not yet) added 26 OCT 06 --Fuzzy 14:30, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Acadian nominated by --Danforth 22:34, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 Although I agree with your line of thought, I'd also like to say one thing: Why else do we use Wikiality but to learn about all things related to Stephen Colbert (and debunk all things outside of His orbit)? (I did fix the «» things though, I'm not sure what I was thinking.) --Danforth 01:18, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 I officially move my vote from "Not Yet" to a firm "Yes" Beautiful article.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:38, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 as the man who came up with deporty and surrendery, as well as serge leblanc, I say holy shit, its awesome --Cliftoris 23:43, 27 October 2006 (UTC) +1 It still scares me but not to the point where I think it threatens America. I change my vote. --Fuzzy 02:01, 28 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 needs only a little "formatting" first.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:16, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - I am a little drawn on this article. It is a good article, but it made me learn something, which I am forbade to do. Also it has those weird << >> looking things that scare me. --Fuzzy 16:17, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - So True. --Lewser 16:51, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - Necessito mas truthisimo --Tommyill 08:35, 27 October 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED (4 yes, 0 no, 2 not yet) added 26 OCT 06 --Fuzzy 19:26, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Charlene (I'm Right Behind You Now) nominated by --Sarlaccpit48 3:40, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Sarlaccpit 48 I'm right behind you Stephen! No +1 - I don't know if you can get enough truthiness out of Charlene to make this a featured article--Lewser 16:50, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :(FYI, I added some suggestions on the article's talk page)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:06, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 I officially change my vote to NO. Charlene is dead to me. --Fuzzy 22:38, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 -Thruth Monger 10:16, 26 October 2006 (UTC) If someone wants to work on the Charlene page then we can talk. Not Yet +1 Needs a little more meat, truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:52, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 I like the article, but it is basically verbatim what we know of the topic from the TV show. --DeagleSteagle +1 Concur. More comments on article's talk page -- seaRob 21:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Also agree.--uno 22:41, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Davidj 01:28, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ditto +1 I agree with the masses. --Fuzzy 16:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED (1 yes, 3 no, 5 not yet) added 26 OCT 06 --Fuzzy 19:26, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Delaware nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 05:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 -- Kudzu 00:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Surekthanks 21:28, 26 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 -Thruth Monger 08:56, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Boring state=Boring Article. A bit thin compared to some of the other state pages. Needs more. Not Yet +1 (lets get it a bit more formatting first and then I'll be on board) --DeagleSteagle +1 Funny and has potential, but agreed, it is a little thin compared to the rest of the states. --Fuzzy 17:49, 25 October 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED (4 yes, 1 no, 2 not yet) added 26 OCT 06 --Fuzzy 19:26, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Cylons nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:44, 23 October 2006 (UTC) This article explains the "Schwarzenegger" cylon, it is not completely random--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:53, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Yes + 1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:44, 23 October 2006 (UTC) + 1--seaRob 21:54, 23 October 2006 (UTC) + 1 --Amoirae 16:49, 25 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 Its good, but wanna talk about random?--Lewser 16:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Its good, but wanna talk about random? JINX! --Fuzzy 19:43, 25 October 2006 (UTC) * Tee hee. See article's talk page. **That counts as a "No" vote! --Fuzzy 20:56, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 (a bunch of pictures does not a featured article-class entry make) -- Kudzu 00:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 (I concur) --DeagleSteagle * OK. I can appreciate that. It's how we get to wikiality, after all. I have, therefore, added a bit more about the truthy bear heritage of the Cylons. Furthermore, I would humbly submit that it may be a bit Wikiphilic to suggest that only a long texty article with a dearth of pictures should be considered for featured status. Articles like that might lead visitors to believe that we want them to read stuff. It's a slippery slope from there to books -- and that's something we should avoid, eh? (Previous sentence in in Canadian. Mea culpa.) -- seaRob +1 --Thruth Monger 09:04, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Still needs cleaning up. The Tek Jansen pic is covering some of the text, and the second sentence "They evolved" seems out of place on this site. EXPIRED (3 yes, 2 no, 3 not yet) added 26 OCT 06 --Fuzzy 19:26, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Ted Kennedy nominated by --DeagleSteagle 08:59, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --DeagleSteagle No +1 --Thruth Monger 09:09, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Like WatchTV says. It's too random and spacey. +1 A Kennedy as a feature??? I think not! --Fuzzy 17:57, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Gravity36 21:52, 25 October 2006 (UTC)I dont see Stephen mentioning him in a large enough depth. Also hes a democrat and factonista. Not Yet +1 Maybe a little less randomness, clean up the interstellar references a bit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:21, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Yeah, its good, just tone down the Interstellar randomness --Lewser 16:41, 25 October 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED (1 yes, 3 no, 2 not yet) added 26 OCT 06 --Fuzzy 19:26, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Poincare conjecture nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:19, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes + 1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:19, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :FYI, the guy who won the Fields Medal won for his work on the Poincare conjecture Stephen even did a bit on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:26, 24 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 - Its good, very truthy, and true to The Colbert Report but I barely cracked a smile.--Lewser 16:37, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 --Davidj 22:58, 24 October 2006 (UTC) That's getting close to being an inside joke. I remember something about topology from calculus and matrices class in university but had not head of this asshole Dr. Yau. What as asshole. Definately worth the attention though. Thanks. +1 - --Pro-Lick 04:58, 25 October 2006 (UTC) It lacks a direct Colbert reference too. If your not mentioning him, your blaspheming him. +1 - --Thruth Monger 09:20, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Needs a picture of Colbert and the Donut. Caption: "Dr. Colbert Demonstrates his proof of the poicare conjecture." Also, a sacred theory would be hallowed, not hollowed. :FYI: (It is math-nerd humor. Also, we are talking about holes in objects, so the theory would be "hollow"ed. Ha, ha.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:15, 25 October 2006 (UTC)) ::Actually I suspected that was the case. I have a hard time believing even math nerds would think that was funny though. --Thruth Monger 10:25, 26 October 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED (1 yes, 1 no, 3 not yet) added 26 OCT 06 --Fuzzy 19:26, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Soledad O'Brien Voting ends: 01 November 2006 Nominated by --Pro-Lick 04:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 - --Pro-Lick 04:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - --rabidmonkey No +1 --Thruth Monger 09:23, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Not even close at this point. Needs heavy formatting and some actual content. Pics should only be of the subject and Steven. No pics of Steven's Jewish friend are appropriate. +1 Formatting bugs the hell out of me. Needs more content, and lose a couple of those pictures. But i believe the captions of the pictures of Soledad and Jew make them worth keeping. Its the pictures at the top that are unnecessary--Lewser 16:34, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 This one has so much potential, but it's not a feature by any means. I am officially changing my vote to NO. --Fuzzy 20:11, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Superfan 21:16, 25 October 2006 (UTC) No way! I know she's the most beautiful woman on Earth, but she has to have more than pictures! (Although I could start at those pictures for a long, long time) +1 Gotta agree. There's no there there. I like the link to the CNN interview with Stephen, but there's not much else -- seaRob 02:25, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 Not until it's cleaned up a bit and more info is added. This article has so much potential! And it's sloppy at the moment. --Fairy Incognito +1 It needs some more text and more Colbert. JesusChrist 08:59, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Didn't Stephen mention her entire background once? Or was that Jon Stewart? One of those gyus did a bit on the extent of her racial heritage.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Gravity36 21:52, 25 October 2006 (UTC) The page is too rough and sloppy. +1 This one has so much potential, but it's not a feature by any means. --Fuzzy 20:07, 25 October 2006 (UTC) LOST (2 yes, 5 no, 3 not yet) added 26 OCT 06 --Fuzzy 14:30, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Abraham Lincoln Voting ends: 01 November 2006 nominated by --Ravman29 14:15, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 - An impressive display of truthiness. --Amoirae 16:35, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - I don't mean to toot my own horn, but if it worked for Mark Foley... --Ravman29 +1 --Fairy Incognito +1 - Brilliant, I laughed my ass off. I think there's enough Colbert to make it a feature article. --Victor99 +1 - If Abe was around he would be a Colbert fan.--BearHunter +1 - Abraham would be proud.--lovelylumps :These three votes are disqualified. --Lewser 10:08, 27 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 The bulk of the article was created by an unregistered user (against feature guidelines) and is totally random. The article needs an overhaul, not front page featured status. --Thruth Monger 11:45, 28 October 2006 (UTC) +1 I just don't feel Abramhan Lincoln is from the future. --Fuzzy 17:35, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 Random, but consistently so. I think it just needs a little more Dr.Colbert--Lewser 06:24, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Too random to be truthy. It would need an overhaul. Not a complete one, but enough of an overhaul to remove the "pop-culture-bag-of-trivia" feel. I feel what it might need is a rearranging of all those famous books on Lincoln published recently. I don't know where that came from, someone must have hijacked my computer and facted it. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:11, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Reads too much like an uncyclopedia or Onion article. Funny is one of the elements of a feature article, and not the most important. Funny ha ha, or funny OUCH, not just wAckiality.--Pro-Lick 04:02, 27 October 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=3; "No"=2; "Not Yet"=3) ---WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:16, 2 November 2006 (UTC) The Qur'an Voting ends: 01 November 2006 Nominated by --JesusChrist 04:03, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 I think it is a good featured article. JesusChrist 09:03, 25 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 - its a decent article, but I don't think its front page material--Lewser 16:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Superfan 21:46, 28 October 2006 (UTC) It's too negitive. If I remember correctly, Stephen doesn't want to insult Muslims or the Qur'an. Not Yet +1 Needs a bit of editing and a little more meat to it... but essentially good. Throw in a bit more about Colbert and I'd say yes --matty233 14:32, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Too many red links. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:54, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 It's Funny. I say add more pictures and fix red links and you have my vote, fo shizzle! --Fuzzy 21:09, 25 October 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=1; "No"=2; "Not Yet"=3) - --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:16, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Stem Cell Research Voting ends: 02 November 2006 Nominated by --Davidj 01:15, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Davidj 01:15, 26 October 2006 (UTC) gotta nominate it since it is in the news and a hot election issue ::and it was featured as "The Word" on the Oct 30, 2006 broadcast. C'mon! +1 I like it. I'll vote positively for anything that involves throwing urine at Nazis or Mexican Revolutionists. --Fuzzy 19:04, 27 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 --Thruth Monger 10:33, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Lacks any Colbert tie-ins and still needs much work. +1 It looks to me like a humorless (so far) . Great topic, but it needs so much more. -- seaRob 22:14, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 Very timely, kudos. However, rules state no red links and it does have one: East Coast Elitists, go to the talk page for this article and see the rest of my pet peeves...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:16, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Yeah, see the talk pages, and those image sizes irritate me more than underwear made out of barbed wire. --Lewser 12:05, 29 October 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED "Yes":2, "No":2, "Not Yet":2--Lewser 03:38, 6 November 2006 (UTC) The New York Times Voting ends: 03 November 2006 Nominated by --Tommyill 08:22, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 I don't care what those guys below me say (unless it's about me), I like it. Very Colbertesque. --Fuzzy 16:57, 2 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 - This article has a lot of potential, but its not ready yet. I think it needs a little more...something...--Lewser 19:20, 27 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - As one of the top enemies to America, I agree the NYT article needs more than we've got here. -Thruth Monger 23:24, 27 October 2006 (UTC) +1 With a few suggestions on Talk:The New York Times--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:21, 29 October 2006 (UTC) +1 (Although this vote is redundant). My gut tells me that there's a certain edge to truthiness that this article lacks (so far). Too flat and one-sided. --seaRob 08:43, 4 November 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED "Yes":1, "No":0, "Not Yet":4--Lewser 03:38, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Jew Voting ends: 08 November 2006 Nominated by --Lewser 01:49, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Lewser 01:49, 1 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --My boss tells me that if I don't vote for Jews he will fire me and cut off my foreskin. Please send help. --Fuzzy 16:33, 2 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Just get rid of that one red quote... --matty233 03:32, 6 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 I was about to change my vote to yes, but then saw red links. Fix those, and you've got me! Cliftoris 23:21, 2 November 2006 (UTC) +1 One red link, for some random-invented thing. but the introduction sounds so bad to me. Very tortured language. And it is more list than text.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:03, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1 All the tags and tables and other stuff clog up the article. Spread them out, fix the red link, and add a little more meat to the article. There's been at least 4000 years of Jewish history, and that's the extent of the article?--Superfan 23:30, 7 November 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=3; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=3)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:11, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Serge LeBlanc Voting ends: 08 November 2006 Nominated by --Cliftoris 04:40, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Cliftoris - goes well with Acadian, and gosh darnit, was fun to put together. And no, I'm not Serge Leblanc. No Not Yet +1 I think I missed something. I don't get it. I even did the google search and there are no satelitte maps of him anywhere. --Fuzzy 16:50, 2 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Tipping toward a Yes, because it's funny, but I think it's an essential part of Acadian. Not quite sure it should be featured so soon after that one. -- seaRob 18:04, 2 November 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=1; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=2)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:11, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Gloria Steinem Voting Ends 12 November 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Everything you ever wanted to know about a feminist, ever. Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1 I eat my apple pie with American cheese!!! --Fuzzy 19:16, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Cheese is still french...you should be eating it with beer...mmmm...beer.--Lewser 08:07, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Technically American cheese isn't cheese. It's just stuff. -Diabolos 01:35, 12 November 2006 (UTC) This vote is disqualified--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:39, 12 November 2006 (UTC) No +1, it's mostly a list of random things. -- Kudzu 02:19, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=3; "No"=1; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:04, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Revolving Door Voting Ends 12 November 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Information about a little-known political institution. Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) No +1 Funny idea but, like Little Matty said, it is really about a door. I can't vote yes while it is in this state. --Fuzzy 23:51, 8 November 2006 (UTC) +1 I may have missed something, but only about 1/4th of the article was good in my eyes --Skitchonthedrums 01:45, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 I don't really see the truthiness in this article. I mean... it's really about a door... a little more, maybe? It's a good idea though, I like it. --matty233 20:10, 7 November 2006 (UTC) +1 This article has a lot of potential to be much better. I think it needs more time.--Lewser 08:10, 9 November 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=1; "No"=2; "Not Yet"=2)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:04, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Non Faith Based Charities Voting ends: 14 November 2006 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 It gets the Colbert flavor. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 7 November 2006 (UTC) No +1 We're not writing scripts. It is awesome, and I can hear Stephen saying it, but this is a mock encyclopedia, not the writer's lounge. If it was made into the 3rd person, and made a bit more like an encyclopedia, I'd totally support. But not as it is. --Superfan 23:40, 7 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Needs more funny...and purty pitchures.--Lewser 08:09, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1, it has a few various errors and is too texty. -- Kudzu 02:16, 10 November 2006 (UTC) +1 (Changed from Not Yet) Didn't get a response to suggestions. --seaRob 22:40, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 I like it. Brimming with churchiness. Don't mind the language of it, but it needs some kind of graphic somewhere. And more links. Without the links, it becomes a dead-end article. --seaRob 00:22, 8 November 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED (1 yes, 4 no, 0 not yet) added 15 NOV 06 --Fuzzy 15:48, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Bear Hunters of America Voting ends: 18 November 2006 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:58, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet +1-I feel all it might need is a few adventures--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:30, 12 November 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=0; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=1)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:52, 19 November 2006 (UTC) George Washington Voting ends: 18 November 2006 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:58, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet +1-maybe a few minor formatting tweaks, otherwise a "Yes"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:32, 12 November 2006 (UTC) +1 A couple more headings at the top and a few missing links (like, to at least one of the Colbert refs) is all it would take to get a "Yes" from me. --seaRob 22:36, 12 November 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=0; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=2)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:52, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Atheists Voting ends: 19 November 2006 nominated --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:39, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet +1 just a little formatting, sections maybe--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:39, 13 November 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=0; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=1)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:13, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Ralph Reed Voting ends: 19 November 2006 nominated --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:39, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet +1 the pictures need a little work--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:39, 13 November 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=0; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=1)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:13, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Condoleezza Rice Voting ends: 20 November 2006 nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:07, 13 November 2006 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:07, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:19, 13 November 2006 (UTC) +1-- pretty darn truthy--Chief Reefer 18:46, 20 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=2; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:13, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Constitution Voting ends: 20 November 2006 nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:07, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 one of my first complete articles, finished in one day--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:08, 13 November 2006 (UTC) +1 That's a one day article? Must've been a long day... --matty233 14:37, 13 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Superb article. And so much truthiness. --seaRob 00:26, 15 November 2006 (UTC) +1 nice! --Chief Reefer 06:38, 19 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=4; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:13, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Marx Voting Ends: 20 November 2006 nominated by --matty233 14:41, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 I've been working on this page for a while now, I think it's about ready for display --matty233 14:41, 13 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 it needs a little finishing, a little more meat to make the story flow--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:23, 13 November 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=1; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=1)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:13, 22 November 2006 (UTC) BVM Sponsorship Opportunities Voting Ends 21 November 2006 nominated by --seaRob 18:21, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 Another in the Catholic series. Grace be unto you. --seaRob 18:21, 14 November 2006 (UTC) +1, it's like a communion wafer for your eyes--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:23, 14 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=2; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:13, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Jayson Blair Voting ends: 25 November 2006 nominated --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:17, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=0; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:57, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Lynndie England Voting ends: 25 November 2006 nominated --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:17, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet +1 Relevance? One of the requirements is that the articles are somehow related to Stephen. I can't really find a connection. But I could be persuaded otherwise. Also, there's a red link.--Superfan 01:11, 23 November 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=0; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=1)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:57, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Quantum Theory of Truthiness Voting ends: 29 November 2006 nominated --Chief Reefer 16:24, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 If its worth a Truthy might as well nom it here eh?--Chief Reefer 16:24, 22 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Big words make my head spin. Anything with a math formula must be good. I say yes. --Superfan 01:09, 23 November 2006 (UTC) +1 This should not be a secret any longer; America must know.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:55, 26 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=3; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:35, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Who Will Think of The Children? Voting ends: 2 December 2006 nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:55, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --seaRob 21:01, 29 November 2006 (UTC) (The ''children must be considered!!!) No Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=1; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:35, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Join the CIA Nomination Ends December 10, 2006 nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:47, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:47, 3 December 2006 (UTC) +1--Skitchonthedrums 23:02, 6 December 2006 (UTC) +1I'm a Master Mind!--Chief Reefer 04:52, 10 December 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet George P. Bush Nomination Ends December 11, 2006 nominated--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:26, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --seaRob 23:15, 7 December 2006 (UTC) +1 no red links now.--Chief Reefer 22:54, 10 December 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 only needs red link for "Nepotism" to be blued--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:26, 5 December 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=2; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=1)(oops, forgot)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Sharks Nomination ends 17 December 2006 nominated by--Chief Reefer 22:47, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Chief Reefer 22:47, 10 December 2006 (UTC) No +1 --laxgoalie39 15:49, 15 December 2006 Sharks aren't evil enough to be compared to bears(UTC) Not Yet +1 is so close to a "Yes" all it needs is maybe a bit about the shark anatomy and take that "Under Construction" tag too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:29, 11 December 2006 (UTC) +1 Also close to a "Yes", but I feel it needs an explanation of why it hasn't yet been featured on a Threat Down. --seaRob 18:25, 18 December 2006 (UTC) EXPIRED ("Yes"=1; "No"=1; "Not Yet"=2)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Toyota Nomination ends 22 December 2006 nominated by--laxgoalie39 15:44, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 laxgoalie39 15:44, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Wonderfully written No +1 --seaRob 18:09, 18 December 2006 (UTC) I don't feel the "edge" to this article. It isn't funny because it doesn't say one thing while suggesting another. More: Talk:Toyota +1 --Esteban Colberto 16:29, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=1; "No"=2; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:52, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Flat Daddies Nomination Ends 23 December 2006 nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:34, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) +1--thisniss 04:56, 22 December 2006 (UTC) (though I'm afraid that I might be helping the terrorists, because my gut still says it's creepy and weird.) +1 --Kudzu 17:53, 22 December 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet EXPIRED ("Yes"=3; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:52, 24 December 2006 (UTC)